


The Punishment

by opheliawinter



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliawinter/pseuds/opheliawinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallo, </p><p>ich habe vor ein paar Wochen eine Loki-Fanfiktion für eine Freundin geschriebe und dachte mir, dass ich sie ja auch mal hier veröffentlichen könnte. </p><p>Leider ist sie bisher nur auf Deutsch, da ich mir nicht zutraue, sie ins Englische zu übersetzen. Wer das machen möchte, darf das gerne tun.</p><p>Ich gehöre leider zu den Menschen, die gerne einfach nur Sachen runterschreiben, aber nicht noch einmal lesen. Falls ihr also Fehler findet, dann könnt ihr mir das auch gerne mitteilen und ich werde sie dann ganz brav editieren ;) </p><p>Ansonsten wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen <3</p><p> </p><p>Hey there, </p><p>I wrote a Loki-fanfiction for a friend a couple of weeks ago and here it is. </p><p>Thus far it is in German only, because my English is not that good to translate a fictional story. If someone wants to, should feel free to do so. </p><p>To be honest, I´m one of those persons who just writes some lines down and never ever read these lines again or at least do not read them very carefully. So there could be a few mistakes. I you find them, feel free to send me a note and I´ll dutifully edit them ;)</p><p>And now... Enjoy reading <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment

Vor einigen Jahren wurdest du mit einigen anderen Bewohnern von Midgard nach Asgard geschickt. Ob dies Fluch oder Segen ist, kannst du immer noch nicht genau sagen. Sicherlich ist es in Asgard nicht so langweilig wie auf der Erde, aber den Göttern zu dienen ist sicherlich auch nicht immer ein Zuckerschlecken. Man merkt eben, dass sie Götter sind, aber es geht dir gut. Du wirst versorgt, hast ein Dach über den Kopf und dir mangelt es an nichts. Immerhin gehörst du zu denjenigen, die im Palast arbeiten und wohnen dürfen. Dies bringt natürlich ein paar Vorzüge mit sich. Du hast bisher noch keine Feier verpasst und im Feiern unterscheiden sich die Götter kaum von den Menschen. Vielleicht sind sie sogar noch viel schlimmer und zügelloser. 

Heute ist wieder eine dieser Feierlichkeiten geplant und die Vorbereitungen laufen auf Hochtouren. Du warst gerade dabei ein paar frische Handtücher in den Zimmern zu verteilen. Hastig eilst du durch die Gänge und deine Schritten Hallen von dem goldenen Fußboden wieder. TAPP! TAPP! TAPP! So sehr, wie du in deinen Gedanken vertieft bist, siehst du die Gestalt, welche gerade um die Ecke biegt, nicht. Vor Schreck fallen dir die Handtücher auf den Boden und dir steigt ein lederner Geruch in die Nase. Als du gerade die Handtücher aufheben willst, hörst du eine tiefe, männliche Stimme: "Kannst du nicht aufpassen... Mensch!" Du erblickst Loki, der mit verschränkten Armen vor dir steht und dich von oben herab ansieht. An sich ist es sicherlich nicht schlimm ein Mensch zu sein, aber aus seinem Mund klingt es wie eine Beleidigung. Dein Bick verhärtet sich und du kannst die ein "Du hast doch selber Augen im Kopf, Idiot!" nicht verkneifen. Im nächsten Augenblick wird die gewahr zu wem du diese Worte eben gesagt hast. Loki saugt scharf die Luft ein, da er so eine Antwort aus dem Mund einer Dienerin in seiner gesamten Lebzeit noch nie gehört hat. Für einen Augenblick hast du das Gefühl, den Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen, aber diesen Gedanken verwirfst du ziemlich schnell wieder. Seine Miene verhärtet sich etwas mehr und er sieht dich durchdringend an, während du noch immer vor ihm kniest. "Du hast ein ganz schön vorlautes Mundwerk!", mit diesen Worten mustert er dich von oben bis unten und beugt sich dann zu dir herunter und ist mit seinen Lippen ganz nah an deinem Ohr, so dass du seinen heißen Atem an deinem Hals spürst. "Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich dich für deine Respektlosigkeit bestrafen könnte. Ich könnte dich aus Asgard verbannen lassen oder dir noch viel Schlimmeres antun. Hmm, aber ich habe heute einen guten Tag und will die Feierlichkeit meines Vaters nur ungern durch so einen Zwischenfall stören." Die letzten Worte sagt er mit einem äußerst ironischen Unterton und stellt sich wieder aufrecht hin, sein Blick immer noch fest an dir geheftet.  
Nun macht sich doch ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit, aber es ist kein herzliches. Er scheint über etwas amüsiert nachzudenken und sein Grinsen wirkt immer dreckiger: „Nun, aber Strafe muss sein. Ich erwarte dich nach den Feierlichkeiten in meinen Gemächern!“ Er spricht diesen Befehl aus und wartet kaum dein etwas kleinlautes „Jawohl!“ ab, ehe er mit einem großen Schritt über die Handtücher steigt. Mit schnellen Schritten verschwindet Loki um die nächste Ecke und du holst erst einmal tief Luft. Du hast bereits Geschichten über Loki gehört, die dir ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Sicherlich legt der junge Prinz eine ganze Menge Charme an den Tag, aber er ist nicht nur unter den Göttern äußerst unbeliebt. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sammelst du die Handtücher zusammen und setzt deine Arbeit fort. Der Gedanke, wie diese Strafe wohl aussehen könnte, geht dir allerdings nicht aus dem Kopf und du versuchst dich abzulenken, aber das will dir nicht so ganz gelingen, denn deine Gedanken wandern immer wieder zurück. Den anderen gehst du aus dem Weg, da du nicht darüber reden möchtest und sie dir womöglich nur noch mehr Angst machen würden.

Auf dem Fest wirst du für den Ausschank der Getränke eingeteilt und du bist den Abend über damit beschäftigt, Becher und Hörner mit goldgelben Met zu füllen. Eine große Tafel ist gedeckt und mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten bestückt. Nach dem Essen verteilt sie die Gesellschaft im Saal. Loki hat es sich auf ein paar Kissen gemütlich gemacht, liegt dort halb ausgestreckt und unterhält sich angeregt mit Thor. Immer wieder hast du das Gefühl, dass dich Blicke durchdringen würden. Als du dich umdrehst, siehst du wie Lokis Blick starr auf dich gerichtet ist und er seinen Becher mit großen Zügen leert. Er winkt dich heran und du schenkst den beiden Brüdern nach. Während Thor ein „Danke“ grollt, macht Loki nur eine Handbewegung, damit du sie wieder alleine lässt. Diese Reaktion macht dich furchtbar wütend und du willst dich gerade umdrehen, als du im Augenwinkel eine weitere Handbewegung Lokis wahrnimmst. Ein Kissen, dass, du könntest schwören, vorher noch nicht hier gelegen hat, bringt dich zum Stolpern und ehe du dich versiehst, landet der Krug scheppernd auf dem Boden und du auf Lokis Schoß. Thor amüsiert sich köstlich, während Loki dich fassungslos und zornig zugleich ansieht: „Du wagst es…!“ Mit einer Entschuldigung rappelst du dich wieder auf und versuchst deine Gänsehaut zu verbergen indem du deine Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkst. Du sammelst den Krug wieder auf und willst nun wirklich gehen als Loki dich am Handgelenk packt, - fest, aber nicht unsanft- und dich wieder ein wenig zurückzieht, so dass er dir wieder etwas ins Ohr flüstern kann: „Deine Tollpatschigkeit ist mich heute Abend ein voller Genuss!“ Wieder hörst du diesen Unterton und hast das Gefühl, dass er es nicht wirklich so meint, wie man es im ersten Moment erwarten würde. Dann fährt er fort: „Aber wir sollten die Bestrafung etwas vorziehen. Ich gebe dir eine Viertelstunde Zeit, um auf meinem Zimmer zu erscheinen.“ Ein süffisantes Lächeln macht sich auf seinen Lippen bereit und er lässt seine Hand los.  
Mit rotem Kopf verschwindest du in der Küche und spritzt dir etwas eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, was aber nur wenig hilft. In deinem Magen fängt es an zu kribbeln und du bekommst wieder eine Gänsehaut, als du noch einmal darüber nachdenkst, wie gut es sich angefühlt hat auf Loki Schoß zu sitzen. Ein wohliger Schauder wandert über deinen Rücken und abermals versuchst du den Gedanken fort zu schieben.

Mit schnellen Schritten wanderst du zu Lokis Tür, damit du pünktlich erscheinst und seinen Unmut nicht noch mehr schürst. Bevor du zaghaft an die Tür klopfst, atmest du noch einmal tief ein und aus. Nach Lokis „Herein!“ öffnest du diese und trittst herein. Dir schlägt ein Geruch von Leder und Zimt in die Nase und nur ein paar Kerzen erhellen den Raum mit einem sanften Flackerlicht. Bevor du weiter in den Raum herein gehst, lässt du deinen Blick schweifen, da du ihn in all deinen Jahren in Asgard nie betreten hast. An der Wand stehen Regale mit abertausenden Büchern, die so alt sind, wie die Welt selbst. Die Titel kannst du aufgrund des fehlenden Lichts nicht erkennen. Am Fenster, dessen schwere Vorhänge zugezogen sind, steht ein schwerer Eichentisch, der dem Bewohner wohl als Schreibtisch dient. Auf dem Tisch herrscht das reine Chaos, denn überall siehst du Stapel von Büchern und Papieren, welche in einem leichten Windzug leise rascheln. Das Licht flackert und dein Blick wandert weiter zum Bett, welches in der Mitte des Raumen steht. Durch halb durchsichtige Vorhänge erkennst du eine Silhouette dahinter. Du kneifst die Augen etwas zusammen, um mehr zu erkennen, aber dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als näher an das Bett heranzutreten. Der Rest des Raumes liegt in völliger Dunkelheit.  
Die Silhouette bewegt sich und du vermutest, dass sie sich aufsetzt und in deine Richtung blickt. „Komm her!“ Die Stimme hallt von den Wänden wieder und hätte aus jeder Ecke des Raumen stammen können. Unsicher gehst du ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu, bleibst aber am Fußende stehen. Du erkennst eine Handbewegung und der Vorhang öffnet sich an der Seite. Als du zu der Öffnung herantrittst, siehst du Loki, der mit nacktem Oberkörper an einen Haufen Kissen gelehnt dort sitzt und dich ansieht. Die Decke ist bis zu seinen Lenden hochgezogen, aber du würdet deine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass er darunter nackt ist. Neben ihm liegt ein Buch, welches er wohl bis gerade eben gelesen hat. Ungläubig siehst du ihn an und willst die Augen niederschlagen, aber sie wandern immer wieder zu seinem Oberkörper. Loki lässt dies eine ganze Weile zu bis er dann doch schließlich das Wort ergreift: „Willst du mich noch ewig anstarren? Ich habe gehört, dass Leben der Menschen ist kurz. Du solltest es nutzen, statt einfach nur herumzustehen. Nun… Zieh´ dich aus und leg dich zu mir!“. Seine Stimme ist zwar immer noch bestimmend, aber nicht mehr so, wie sie es am Mittag war. Auch sein Blick wirkt etwas weicher, als er dir direkt in die Augen sieht. Nach einem Räuspern wirst du aus deinen Gedanken gerissen: „Bitte was?“ – „Du sollst deine Kleider ablegen und dich zu mir legen.“ – „WAS?“ – „Ich wiederhole es kein drittes Mal!“. Seine Miene verhärtet sich wieder ein wenig als du ihn empört ansiehst.  
Das Bild vor dir scheint zu verschwimmen und du spürst Hände auf deiner Schulter, die sanft dein Haar zurückstreichen. Loki küsst deinen Hals und du stehst immer noch wie versteinert da. Er schnappt sich die Schnüre deines Kleides und beginnt diese mit flinken Fingern zu öffnen. Du wirfst einen Blick über die Schulter und siehst Loki eine Weile dabei zu. Bevor er dir das Kleid aber komplett öffnen kann, machst du einen Schritt vor und drehst dich mit einem empörten Blick zu ihm um. Du fragst dich nun immer mehr, was er hier wirklich mit dir vorhat, da du nicht glauben kannst, dass er nur mit dir schlafen möchte. Zumindest nicht, wenn er versucht, dich damit zu bestrafen. Also du ihm zugewandt bist, erkennst du, dass er splitterfasernackt ist und die erwartungsvoll ansieht. „Nun denn. Es ist Zeit für deine Bestrafung, meine Liebe. Du warst heute ziemlich unartig!“. Du siehst ihn für einen Moment lang an: „Äh… Ja… Vielleicht.“ Loki lacht. „Vielleicht?“, er greift nach dir und umfasst deine Hüfte, um dich dann zu sich zu ziehen. „Ich werde dir schon nicht wehtun.“ Mit diesen Worten wirbelt er dich wieder herum und öffnet dein Kleid komplett und streift es dir bis zur Hüfte herunter. Seine Küsse hinterlassen glühende Spuren auf seinem Hals und deinen Schultern. Langsam lässt er seine Hände nach vorne wandern und streicht über deine Brüste. Mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger liebkost er deine Brustwarzen, die daraufhin schnell hart werden. Während er eine Hand zu deine Kehle hoch wandern lässt, wandert die andere tiefer, über deinen Bauch. Leise seufzend drängst du deinen Oberkörper mehr an seinen und lässt deine Hände nach hinten gleiten, um seine Hüfte zu streichen. Seine Hand wandert schließlich noch ein paar Zentimeter tiefer zwischen deine Beine und er fängt an über deine Klitoris zu streicheln. Zwischendurch lässt Loki auch einen Finger an deiner Spalte entlang gleiten. Möglicherweise um zu testen, ob du bereit für ihn bist.

Du hast keine Chance, dich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und irgendwann wirft er dich ohne Vorwarnung aufs Bett, so dass du auf dem Bauch liegst. Mit einem Ruck zieht er dir das Kleid aus und entledigt dich auch gleich deiner Wäsche. Du spürst sein Gewicht auf deinem Rücken bis er sich neben dich legt und dich mit einem lüsternen Schmunzeln ansieht und mit dem Kopf nach unten deutet. Du drehst dich zu ihm gewandt auf die Seite und bedeckst deinen bloßen Körper mit einer Decke, die er die allerdings wieder wegzieht: „Das gilt nicht!“ Sein Lächeln wird breiter und auch etwas zärtlicher. Nachdem du ihn eine Weile gemustert hast, legst du eine Hand auf seine Brust und er legt seinen Arm um dich. Mit der Nasenspitze fährt er über deine Schläfe und verteilt sanfte Küsse auf deiner Wange. Genießerisch schließt du die Augen und seufzt, doch die Zärtlichkeit ist nicht von großer Dauer, als du einen bestimmenden Druck auf deiner Schulter spürst, wodurch du Zentimeter für Zentimeter rutschst. Schnell merkst du, dass du keine Chance hast, dich dagegen zu wehren, da Loki einfach der Stärkere von euch beiden ist. Du kniest dich neben ihn und beugst dich zu ihm herunter. Um ihm aber nicht sofort seinem Willen nachzugeben beginnst du an seinem Hals und gleitest mit der Zungenspitze darüber und küsst dich tiefer bis zu seiner Brust. Mit deiner Zunge spielst du an seinen Brustwarzen, was ihm ein genussvolles Seufzen entlockt. Du siehst kurz zu ihm auf und siehst, dass er sich bereits zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hat. Es ist offensichtlich, was er von dir verlangt und du hättest dir eine deutlich schlimmere Strafe vorstellen können als mit einem Prinzen und Gott das Bett zu teilen. Dennoch wirst du den Gedanken nicht los, dass er noch irgendetwas im Schilde führt. Dieses Mal gelingt es dir allerdings den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und dich voll und ganz auf ihn einzulassen. Du lässt deine Lippen über seinen Oberkörper gleiten, während deine Hände den zu seinen Lenden suchen. Zuerst fährst du ganz sanft über seine Hüftknochen, was er allerdings unkommentiert hinnimmt. Etwas resigniert seufzend versuchst du es noch einmal, aber benutzt dieses Mal deine Fingernägel, die ein paar leichte Kratzspuren auf seinen Lenden hinterlassen. Loki seufzt zufrieden und blinzelt kurz, um zu dir nach unten zu sehen, schließt dann aber die Augen. Du rutscht noch ein wenig tiefer und kniest dich zwischen Lokis Beine, wo du anfängst seinen Penis mit Mund und Händen zu liebkosen. Sein Penis schwillt in kürzester Zeit an und wird immer härter. Deine Lippen saugen leicht an seinem Schaft, was er mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen quittiert. Seine Hand wandert in deinen Nacken und hält dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Du lässt deine Zunge immer wieder über seinen Schaft gleiten und widmest dich mit deinen Händen den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel und kratzt auch dort entlang. Loki stöhnt auf und eine Gänsehaut macht sich auf seinem Körper breit. Hingebungsvoll machst du weiter, was Loki nach einigen Minuten fast in den Wahnsinn treibt. Blitzschnell setzt er sich auf, als du gerade das Gefühl hast, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt steht. Er schnappt sich deine Handgelenke, zieht dich zu sich und küsst dich hungrig, während er dich auf sich zieht und sich mit dir zurücklehnt. Seine Hände lässt er zu deinem Hintern wandern und schiebt dich auf seinem Schoß in Position. Du beißt dir auf die Unterlippe und keuchst leise, aber er dringt noch nicht in dich ein, sondern lässt wieder eine Hand an deinem Körper hinab, zwischen deine Beine gleiten. Du willst dich lustvoll aufbäumen, als er sich deiner Vagina widmet, aber ein Arm ist immer noch fest um dich geschlungen. Er knabbert an deiner Unterlippe und schiebt zwei Finger in die, die er wieder herauszieht und in einem flotten Rhythmus wieder in dich schiebt. Loki beobachtet dich ganz genau und schiebt dich dann so hoch, dass du mit seinem Schritt über Lokis Gesicht hockst. Du stützt dich am Kopfende des Bettes ab und stöhnst lauter als er dich mit seiner Zunge befriedigt. Zuerst liebkost er deine Vagina nur außen und umfasst deine Oberschenkel, während er seine Finger immer wieder in dich gleiten lässt. Später dringt er auch mit der Zunge in dich ein. Nach einer Weile des Liebesspiels beginnt dein Körper an zu beben und du versuchst ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, was dir aber nicht ganz Gelingen will und Loki zum Schmunzeln bringt. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schiebt er dich ruckartig von sich und dreht dich auf den Bauch. Er umfasst deine Hüften, um dich auf die Knie zu ziehen. Als du dich komplett aufsetzen willst, drückt er deinen Oberkörper wieder nach vorn und dirigiert seinen Penis von hinten in deine Vagina, während er deine Hüften weiter fest umfasst. Er zieht den Becken an sich und dringt selbst tiefer ein. Nur um sich im nächsten Moment wieder wenige Zentimeter zurückzuziehen und zurückzustoßen. Loki sucht einen Rhythmus für euch beide und wird dabei schneller, wieder langsamer und dann doch wieder etwas schneller. Nach einer Weile schnauft er leise hinter dir und du erkennst bei einem Schulterblick, dass sich Schweißperlen den Weg über sein Gesicht bahnen. Seine Augen wandern zu deinen und schauen dich durchdringend an, als er sich über die Lippen leckt. Seine Stöße werden schneller und er legt eine Hand in deinen Schritt, um deine Klitoris zusätzlich zu reizen, was dich nur noch lauter stöhnen lässt. Du spürst seinen Arm unter deinen Brüsten und dass er dich wieder hochzieht. Er legt eine kurze Verschnaufpause ein, liebkost deinen Hals und legt eine Hand an dein Kinn, um dein Gesicht zu seinem zu ziehen. Lokis Lippen liegen auf deinen und er küsst dich leidenschaftlich, lässt dabei seine Zunge in deinen Mund gleiten und knabbert sanft an deiner Unterlippe. Seine Hand streichelt weiterhin deinen Schoß. Als er merkt, dass du kaum Zeit zum Verschnaufen hattest, zieht er seine Hand zurück und widmet sich deinen Brüsten.

Deine Atmung reguliert sich ein wenig und Loki legt sich wieder auf den Rücken. Du jedoch sitzt wieder auf seinem Schoß und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dringt er erneut in dich ein, die Augen fest auf dich gerichtet. Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen und er hält deine Handgelenke fest umfasst. Du denkst dir nichts dabei und beißt dir auf die Unterlippe bis du eine unangenehme Kühle bemerkst, die sich unter dir und deinen Handgelenken breit macht. Leicht fröstelnd siehst du nach unten und bemerkst, dass sich Lokis Haut blau verfärbt. Nach einem weiteren Augenaufschlag sind auch seine Augen rot verfärbt und er grinst dich hämisch an: „Reibung erzeugt Wärme, Liebes. Wenn du nicht erfrieren willst, solltest du schnell machen.“ Zitternd versuchst du deine Handgelenke aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber dies lässt ihn nur noch fester zupacken. Loki fängt an, laut schallend zu lachen und stößt ganz langsam, aber fest, von unten in dich. Offensichtlich will er dich dazu bewegen, dass du dich bewegst, was du nach ein paar Atemzügen und mit Panik im Blick auf tust. Der gesamte Raum erfüllt sich langsam mit Kälte und du siehst, wie bei jedem Atemzug kleine Rauchwölkchen aus Nase und Mund schweben. Als du dich etwas mehr bewegst, wird dir tatsächlich wärmer. Doch es reicht nicht aus, um dich warm zu halten. Du wirst schneller, was auch Loki sehr zu genießen scheint bis er schließlich heftig zusammen zuckt und laut aufstöhnt. Die Kälte weicht wieder aus deinem Körper und du siehst, wie sich Lokis Haut wieder zurückfärbt und nach wenigen Sekunden wieder vollkommen normal aussieht. Loki scheint sich nicht mehr länger auf seine Jotun-Gestalt zu konzentrieren. Den Griff um deine Handgelenke lockert sich etwas, so dass du deine Hände wieder frei bekommst. Loki erschaudert leicht und lässt seine Hände zu deinen Hüften wandern. Bevor du dich noch weiter bewegen kannst, will er dich zurückhalten, aber es ist zu spät. Du spürst das Pulsieren seines Penis´ in dir und die warme Flüssigkeit, die ein wenig später an deinen Schenkeln herunter läuft. Du hättest alles erwartet, aber nicht das: Loki sieht dich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an und du weißt nicht, ob dich dieser Blick nicht vielleicht sogar mehr beunruhigt als Lokis Jotun-Gestalt. Loki gönnt sich eine Verschnaufpause bevor er sich wieder ganz dir bzw. deinem Schoß widmet. Mit geschickten Fingern und flinker Zunge bringt er schließlich auch dich zum Höhepunkt. Allerdings nicht, ohne dich dabei ein wenig zu necken, indem er dich immer nur fast bis zum Orgasmus bringt, dann eine kurze Weile von dir ablässt du erst dann wieder weiter macht.  
Als du dich lauthals unter seinen Liebkosungen windest, bringt er es schließlich zu Ende und rutscht höher. Du schlägst die Augen auf und spürst sein Gewicht als er auf dir liegt. Er gibt dir seufzend einen Kuss und lächelt ein Lächeln, das du nicht ganz zuordnen kannst. „Schade, dass du schon wieder gehen musst. Aber ich will ja nicht, dass jemand Verdacht schöpft, meine Schöne!“ Er streicht dir über die Wange und küsst dich erneut. Mit diesen Worten legt er sich wieder neben dich und schnappt sich sein Buch. Fassungslos siehst du ihn an, hältst es aber für eine klügere Idee nichts zu sagen, erwischt ihn aber dabei, wie er dir einen verstohlenen Blick zuwirft. Du schälst dich aus dem Bett und bist noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Knien, ziehst dich aber wieder an und schlüpfst verstohlen aus seinem Zimmer.  
In den nächsten Tagen bekommst du Loki kaum zu Gesicht, da er an keinem Bankett teilnimmt. Erst eine Woche später stolperst du wieder in ihn hinein und du könntest schwören, dass der Boden vorher noch nicht uneben gewesen war…


End file.
